


Just The Three Of Us

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean had been dating Cas for a few weeks before he found out Cas had a twin. When he did, Cas broke it off with Dean. Dean needed to know why, and when he found out, he had a solution that worked for them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).



> This was written for Moonweaver30, who bid on me in the FicFacer$ charity auction. Hope you like it!

Dean had been dating Cas Novak for a couple of weeks now. He really liked the omega… well, he more than liked Cas. Cas’ scent filled his dreams at night and Dean was sure that he was  _ the one.  _ But he wanted to take his time. He didn’t want to rush Cas, or scare him off. He was trying to be the perfect gentleman. It wasn’t easy. Every time he saw Cas, his heart did a flip.

He was buying some groceries on a Saturday afternoon, and thinking about his date with Cas last night. He headed down the cereal aisle when he looked up and saw Cas, looking at a box of froot loops.

He pushed his cart close and snuck up behind Cas. Cas was oblivious, reading the back of the box. Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist and whispered in Cas’ ear.

“Hey, beautiful, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today.”

It was just then that he sniffed the man and realized he wasn’t Cas. The scent was different.

The guy turned around, looking shocked. “Excuse me?”

Dean back-pedaled. “Oh fuck! I’m sorry. I thought… I thought you were someone else…”

The guy looked exactly like Cas. Not just  _ kind _ of looked like him. He was the mirror image of Cas.

The guy looked Dean up and down. “You must be Dean.”

Dean rubbed his temples. “Yeah, I am. But who are you and how do you know my name?”

The guy laughed merrily. “I’m Jimmy Novak, Cas’ twin brother. And he’s talked about you. A lot.”

Dean blinked at Jimmy. “Cas’  _ twin _ ? He said he had a brother, but didn’t say you two were twins.”

Again, Jimmy laughed. “He likes to save that tidbit for after the sixth date or so. Of course, he’s never actually had a sixth date.”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to keep up. “Okay. So you are Cas’ twin brother, your name is Jimmy and I’m a little blown away.”

Jimmy smiled and touched Dean on the arm. “Yes, yes and I’m not surprised. Cas likes you a lot, you know.”

Dean smiled and looked down at where Jimmy’s hand was touching him. “I like him a lot too.”

“That’s good to hear, Dean. Listen, I gotta get going. I’ll tell Cas the cat is out of the bag. Nice to meet you.”

Dean nodded and mumbled something as he watched Jimmy walk away, box of froot loops in his hand.

Dean was putting away his groceries when his phone rang. He looked at the display and smiled when he saw Cas’ name.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas sounded worried. “Dean? Uh, Jimmy told me you met at the store.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, we did. I thought he was you. Why didn’t you tell me you had an identical twin?”

Cas sighed. “It’s complicated. I was going to, I swear. Eventually.”

Dean felt confused. “I don’t get it, Cas, what’s the big deal?”

“Come to dinner tonight. I’ll tell you everything.”

“Text me your address. What time?”

They finished and Dean hung up. He’d never actually been to Cas’ apartment. Cas had always met him at wherever the date was. Dean kind of wondered why, but figured Cas would explain when he was ready to.

But this was mystifying to him.

Jimmy answered the door. Dean could tell it was Jimmy because he was wearing a T shirt that said, “I’m not Cas.” on it. Dean chuckled as he walked in.

Cas came out of the kitchen with three beers, and Dean sat down in a chair and took one.

“Thank you for coming, Dean. Dinner will be ready soon.” Cas looked even more worried than he’d sounded on the phone. Dean wanted to ask him what was wrong, but again, he figured Cas would tell him when he was ready. He sipped his beer and Cas and Jimmy went back into the kitchen.

Dean got up and walked around the living room. He looked at the photos in frames on the bookcase. They were all of the twins, laughing, hugging… just being happy together. 

He walked to the entryway to the kitchen. “Hey, where’s the bathroom? I want to wash my hands before we eat.”

Jimmy told him it was the second door down the hall.

Dean walked down the hall and washed his hands. He went back into the hall, and opened the door to the bedroom, peeking in. There was a king sized bed and the usual bedroom furniture. There were lamps and books on the nightstands on either side of the bed. He shut the door quietly and went back just in time for Cas to tell him dinner was ready.

The food was delicious but Dean couldn’t help but notice how nervous Cas seemed. Both he and Jimmy seemed really uncomfortable.

When dinner was over, They went to the living room with coffee. Dean sat in a chair facing the couch, where Cas and Jimmy sat.

“Look, it’s obvious something is wrong. Talk to me, Cas. What’s going on?”

Cas glanced at Jimmy and then sighed. “Dean, I can’t keep seeing you.”

Dean was shocked. “Cas! Why not? I thought we were getting along great.”

Cas looked like he could cry. Jimmy put a hand on Cas’ leg.

“We were. I’m sorry. I never should have gone out with you the first time. I’m so sorry.”

Dean felt like he’d been kicked in the balls. He looked back and forth between Cas and Jimmy.

“Cas, I deserve an explanation. Just talk to me.”

“I can’t Dean. Please…”

Dean stood up and paced. “I’m not going to give up until you tell me why. I like you, Cas. I like you a lot. Damn it, just  _ talk _ to me!”

Jimmy stood up. “Dean, stop it. Cas just thought he could…. Never mind. He made a mistake, okay?  _ We _ made a mistake. I think you should go now.”

Dean felt like the rug hand been pulled out from under him. He turned and walked to the door.

“Cas, I’m here if you want to talk.”

He left. He sat in his car and felt like crying. Well, crying or screaming. He didn’t understand what was wrong, he didn’t understand what Jimmy was saying… he didn’t understand a damn thing. He started the car and drove home.

He lay in bed, thinking about what happened. His mind wandered to their bedroom.

There was only one bed. Dear lord, there was only one bed! Dean sat up.

Cas and Jimmy were together.  _ Together _ , together.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat up on the side of the bed, thinking. If Cas and Jimmy were in a sexual relationship, then he could easily see why they would want to keep that to themselves. They probably expected Dean to be shocked, angry even. But he wasn’t either of those things.

The entire idea turned him on… a lot. 

If Cas wanted an Alpha, that made him wonder if Jimmy did too. And if he did, Dean wanted to be that Alpha. 

He resolved to try to talk to the twins in the morning. He went to sleep, feeling really hopeful.

In the morning, he made coffee and when it was done, he got a cup and went to sit at the table with his phone. He found Cas’ number and called.

It rang until the voicemail answered. Dean asked Cas to call him and hung up.

He waited all day. After dinner, he called Cas again. He got the voicemail again.

“Cas, this is Dean. I really want to talk to you. Please, call me? Uh… okay, bye.”

He waited all night and all the next day. He was getting frustrated and a little angry. He wanted a chance to talk to them, damn it!

He called again after work that night.

“Cas, listen. I’m not going to give up. I know what you and Jimmy’s concern is and all I want is the chance to talk to you both about it. I’m just going to keep calling until you talk to me.”

He got a beer and sat by the phone. He grabbed it when it rang.

“Cas?”

There was an audible sigh. “Yes, Dean, It’s me. What do you want to talk about?”

“Not over the phone, Cas. I want to come over, talk to you and Jimmy together. Please, Cas. Just hear me out.”

“Hold on, I’ll talk to Jimmy.”

Dean could hear muffled conversation, then Cas was back. “Okay, Dean. You can come over. But it’ll be a waste of your time.”

“It’s my time to waste, Cas. I’ll be there in thirty.”

Dean hurried to change out of his work clothes and grabbed his keys. He was smiling all the way to Cas and Jimmy’s.

Cas opened the door, looking really worried. Dean walked in and Jimmy was sitting on the couch, looking equally upset. Cas walked to the couch and sat next to Jimmy.

“Dean, just say what you need to.”

Dean sat across from them. “Listen, I know you fuck each other.”

Both Cas and Jimmy’s faces went from worried to terrified.

Dean held up a hand. “Relax, guys. I think it’s hot.”

Cas looked at him and then at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Cas, then back at Dean.

“You… think it’s  _ hot _ ?”

Dean smiled. “Hell yeah, I do. Let me ask you, have either of you ever been with an Alpha before?”

Cas shook his head and Jimmy said, “No,” very quietly.

Dean nodded. “I thought so. It must be rough getting through your heats without a knot.”

Cas frowned. “It is, but we get by.”

“What if you didn’t just have to get by? What if I was there for the two of you?”

Jimmy looked amazed. “Wait, what? You would do that for us?”

Dean chuckled. “Man, I’d  _ love _ to do that for you! I was getting really fond of Cas when you told me to hit the bricks. I’m pretty sure I’d feel that same way about you, Jimmy. I want to have sex with the two of you, and I can give you both a knot every night. Just please, give me a chance. I want to be in your lives.”

Cas looked at Jimmy, and Jimmy nodded and whispered in Cas’ ear. Then Cas turned to look at Dean.

“We need time. We need to talk about this. I promise we’ll call you when we’ve made a decision.”

Dean stood up. He couldn’t help how discouraged he felt, but he smiled at them.

“Okay. Thank you. I’ll…. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

It took three days. Dean was stressed, and on the morning of the third day he’d convinced himself they weren’t going to call at all.

But when he walked in after work, the phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who was calling.

“Cas! Hi.”

“Hello, Dean. Can you come for a drink?”

Dean pumped a fist. “Sure can! I’ll be there in an hour.”

“That’s perfect. We’ll see you then.”

Dean hung up, hoping that dinner invitation was a good sign. He figured if they were going to turn him down, Cas would have just told him that on the phone. He showered and picked out some soft jeans that showed off his assets and a T shirt that hugged him in all the right places. Topped off with his leather jacket, he grabbed his keys and drove to their apartment.

Cas opened the door and let him in. He stood and watched Cas go and sit next to Jimmy on the couch.

“So? What did you decide?”

Jimmy looked up at him. “We decided to give it a chance.”

Dean smiled. “Great! Thank you. So… What’s next?”

Cas looked at Jimmy, then at Dean. “You need to date Jimmy for a few weeks. He needs to get to know you at least as well as I do. Neither of us is comfortable with just jumping into bed with anyone.”

Dean got down on one knee in front of them. He took one of Jimmy’s hands in his.

“Jimmy, will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Jimmy looked at his shyly. “Yes, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him, then at Cas. “Thank you. Really. This means a lot to me.”   
“Thank you, Dean, for…  _ understanding _ .”

Dean and Jimmy dated for three weeks, usually three nights or more a week. Once a week, Dean took both of them out. 

He was really enjoying this. He’d learned about their family, their time at college, how Cas had begun writing and got his first break. Jimmy wasn’t as dedicated to writing as Cas was, but he was in the middle of writing a novel.

Sometime during the third week, they began making out after the dates. Dean was forced to get up and go home most of the time. He got way too excited and he didn’t want to scare the twins or force them into anything. 

Then Cas told him they were going into heat the next week, and they wanted him to help them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was really impressed with how organized Cas had things. He walked around the kitchen, looking at the bottles of water, energy bars, high protein, easy to fix meals. In the hall outside their bedroom, there were sheets and pads stored, along with wipes, clean towels and washcloths… virtually everything they would need for the next week.

Dean had taken ten days off from work, and packed some change of clothes and personal items. He threw his duffel down in the bedroom, and walked back out to the living room where the twins were.

He stopped in the hall right outside the living room and sniffed. The heady scent of omega nearing a heat filled his senses. It was stronger because there were two of them about to go into heat at any moment.

He walked out and saw that Cas and Jimmy were holding hands and looking nervous. He walked up to them.

“Stop worrying. That’s an order. Now…”

He bent over and grabbed both of them, one in each arm. He swung them up and threw them over his shoulders and carried them to the bedroom, loving how they squeaked and wiggled.

He dropped them on the bed and stood over them.

“Now, take your clothes off.”

They looked at one another and then back at him. They began to strip. Dean watched for a moment, then began to take his clothes off.

When he was naked, he stood at the foot of the bed and watched Cas and Jimmy. They were kissing, deeply and very sensually. Dean’s cock, already hard, stood up even higher. He crawled on the bed.

They broke apart and kissed him, each of them taking turns. Dean pushed his tongue into their mouths. 

Then Jimmy broke away and looked down at Dean’s cock, his eyes big.

“My god, you’re so big! I’m not sure we can take that. Jesus, Cas, do you see that thing?”

Cas and Jimmy had average omega cocks, each about five inches long and as thick at two of their fingers.

Dean was nine inches long, and as thick as one of their wrists. Typical Alpha cock, if a bit on the large side.

Dean smiled at Jimmy. “It’ll fit, I promise. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He kissed Jimmy. “Omegas are made to take Alpha cock.”

Jimmy blushed and Cas chuckled.

They made out, Dean alternating between Cas and Jimmy. Soon the room was filled with the scent of slick, and omegas in heat.

Cas and Jimmy both got on their hands and knees and presented for Dean, who groaned at the sight. Their thighs were sticky with slick.

Dean got behind them and took turns licking slick from Jimmy, then Cas. They were moaning and pushing their asses back against Dean’s face. Dean moved up their thighs to lick their holes and they both gasped.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” 

Dean licked and sucked, back and forth between them. But then, he needed more and he figured they did as well.

He got on his knees and lined up with Cas. He pushed in, feeling just how wet and hot and tight it was. Cas moaned. Dean thrust in and out a few times, then pulled out and moved to Jimmy.

He pushed into Jimmy. Leaning over and whispering in his ear, “See? I told you it would fit.”

Jimmy moaned in response.

Dean fucked in and out of Jimmy. 

“So, which one of you gets my knot first?”

Cas looked back at him. “Jimmy. Knot Jimmy first. I can wait.”

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss Cas. He grabbed Jimmy by the hips and pounded him.

Cas moved to where he was in front of Jimmy, and spread his legs. Jimmy knew what he wanted and he took Cas’ cock in his mouth.

Dean fucked Jimmy, inflamed by the fact that Jimmy was sucking off Cas while he did. He got his knot quickly ( a little too quickly for his liking ). It popped in and out of Jimmy a couple of times, then it caught. Jimmy yelled, coming all over the bed, and Dean let his head fall forward onto Jimmy’s back while he came hard.

Cas smiled and watched it all.

When Dean was on his side, spooning Jimmy, he lifted his head to look over Jimmy’s shoulder at Cas.

“I’m going to nail you to the sheets when I untie from Jimmy.”

Which he did. The twins were in full heat by then, and Dean fucked Cas, then Jimmy and then Cas again, and they fell into an exhausted sleep.

As the days went on, it became somewhat of an orgy… sex in every position, every combination of the three of them. Dean fucked Cas while Cas fucked Jimmy and then they reversed, Jimmy fucking Cas while Dean fucked Jimmy. Cas and Jimmy fucking each other while Dean watched and jacked off. Dean even let them fuck him. It was all cocks and holes and mouths and cum.

By the fifth day, Dean was madly in love with them, and they loved him too. 

On the sixth day, Dean mated them both.

As their Alpha, Dean moved in. He came home from work every day to a home cooked dinner and all the love he could have ever wanted and more. He cherished the twins. 

Cas got pregnant that first heat they were together, and had a son. They named him Gabriel. Jimmy got pregnant the second heat they were together, and he had a son as well. They named him Jack.

After Jack came Claire, then John and then Hannah.

Five pups and three adults made them find a bigger house, one with a huge back yard and room for a garden and some beehives.

Cas continued to write novels. Jimmy gave up and took care of the pups and the house. Dean’s business grew as well. All the pups grew up and went to college except Gabriel, who just wanted to be a baker. 

If people looked at them a little weirdly, they just ignored it. 

It was a good life, a fun life and a life filled with love, laughter and a lot of sex. 


End file.
